


to scarlet

by Arielslion



Series: You've Got Mitama! [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielslion/pseuds/Arielslion
Summary: I suddenly experienced an overwhelming love for Mitama and had to write something for her. You can expect more as well because we need more Mitama dammit!
This is completely unbeta-d and was finished at 00:30 so forgive me if there's any mistakes ;u;





	

_Numerous gems shine,_  
_Like stars they are eternal,_  
_But still so far off._

Scarlet's eyebrows furrowed as she read over the poem once more. She hadn't expected to be confronted with the neatly folded piece of paper when she returned to her tent, resting ominously on the blade of her axe. 

She didn't know what to make of it. This was a Hoshidan kind of poem, she remembered; a haiku. Personally, Scarlet had never been one for creative writing of any kind, having been to busy most of her life honing her battle skills and bonding with her wyvern. What use would rhyme have when you had the lives of so many resting on your back?

A tug pulled the ropes of her heart when she deciphered the haiku. Her mind first went to it being related to her Nohrian origin. It certainly wouldn't be the first time she had recieved threats and warnings since joining the Hoshidan army. But why take the time to make a haiku instead of simply saying that she wasn't welcome? Either this was somebody who took a lot of pride in their poetic skills, or it was something else entirely. 

A lump rose up in her throat. The only person who she had talked about her parents with was Lady Kamui, could she have written this? Scarlet's hand dropped to her side as she looked ahead, her expression hard as her brain calculated the possible routes that lead up to this. Had Lady Kamui had a change of heart and decided that she was above the Norhian soldier, who could easily be a double agent? Did she think Scarlet's story was a lie?

Scarlet's fist closed around the paper and she hurled it to the edge of the tent with a grunt. In a whirlwind of hurt she grabbed her axe and reached out to yank open the entrance of her tent, but jumped back when a hand pushed it to the side before she could. 

She stopped in her tracks as her eyes feel upon a pink-haired Hoshidan girl. Her starry (literally, how were pupils shaped like that even possible?) eyes scanned the inside of the tent swiftly before pausing on the crumpled up haiku in the corner. 

She blinked slowly and looked up at the surprised blonde. "So you didn't like it?"

"What?"

"The haiku, poem, whatever you call it."

Scarlet's face turned to an angry frown. "You wrote it?"

"I did. _For the wyvern lord / A sad haiku was written / No offense is meant._ " The girl answered without hesitation. 

Scarlet blinked. "Did you just do one now?"

A sleepy smile. "Yes, haikus have always come easily to me ever since my father gifted me with paper and ink." Her face shifted ever so slightly. Scarlet guessed it was in realization. "Oh, my name is Mitama."

"Mitama." Scarlet repeated. It was easier than some other Hoshidan names, at least. "

Scarlet turned and picked up the haiku off the floor, flattening it in her hands as she made her way back to Mitama. "Why did you write this?" She demanded, shaking it a few inches from Mitama's unreadable face. "I'm on your side, Mitama, if you need me to prove it then ask any of the souls of the Nohrian soldiers I've killed."

Mitama shook her head, apologetic. "No! I didn't mean to make you upset, Scarlet, I said already."

"Oh." She had, hadn't she? Scarlet had been too amazed by how quickly Mitama had come up with tha haiku rather than what was actually in it. Feeling awkward, Scarlet lowered her arm to her side. "Uh... sorry."

_"Misunderstandings / The bain of relationships / Quickly amended."_

"Heh, yeah." Scarlet smiled sheepishly. "Wait, how did you know about-"

"I ask my mother about the people in our army and she answers." Mitama answered matter-of-factly. "I'm sure it's because we're family though, so you don't need to worry about her gossiping to everyone about your past."

"Right. Good." That's right, Kamui had a daughter now. _And_ a son! Damn, Deeprealms are weird. 

Scarlet looked at the paper, crumpled yet still readable. Scarlet hadn't noticed it before, but this Mitama had lovely handwriting. She started to feel bad; Mitama had spent good time on this and here Scarlet was waving the remains of it right up in her face. 

"It's good." Scarlet said, looking up. "I mean, in Nohr we usually rhyme our words so I don't really get it, but it's good."

"With haikus we use syllables." Mitama explained. She gestured for Scarlet to lower the paper to her own level and when she did she pointed to the lines daintily. "The first line has five, the second seven, and the third five again. Not all are the same structure but I find that five-seven-five gets across emotions the simplest."

Scarlet read over it. Mitama noticed her head bobbed a little as she counted the syllables. "Hey, they do! Wow, I never even noticed." 

"I could help to teach you, if you would like."

Scarlet smiled, this could be a great way to learn more about Hoshidan culture. And this Mitama, of course. "Cool! I could show you how to decorate your weapons as well. You use a bow, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly experienced an overwhelming love for Mitama and had to write something for her. You can expect more as well because we need more Mitama dammit!
> 
> This is completely unbeta-d and was finished at 00:30 so forgive me if there's any mistakes ;u;


End file.
